The Lone Warrior, Blinded by Revenge
by WeaponsExpert
Summary: One man has trained most of his life to take revenge for his family. Is Inuyasha the one he is seeking? Plez RR


I have worked really hard on this and i really want to know what people think of this fic. I beg you, plez R@R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, however, the main character in this story is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lone Warrior, Blinded by Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the two young boys could think of was to run away as fast as possible and try and get away. Nether could believe what was happening to them and what was going on back in their village. Why had these men come here and start killing everyone?  
  
The two were running through the woods to get away from two of the bandits that were after them. The bandits didn't really want ether of the kids to get away so they could go get help, not like they were worried that even if they could get help, that it would make any difference. What could a few farmers with crop tools do to a pack of well armed thieves and heartless killers?  
  
As the two boys were running, dodging trees and bushes, they looked behind them to see if they were still being followed and tripped on a large root in the ground. They both went tumbling head over heels and came to a rest by some bushes. Both were struck with fear in their stomachs as the two bandits came closer.  
  
"Which one should we kill first?" smirked one bandit on the right in a very cocky manner. They both were carrying you everyday run of the mill swords that could cut off a limb in about a second when in good hands.  
  
"I don't really care," answered the other bandit, he was a bit fatter then the other one and seemed to talk in a lower voice. Not wanting to waist any time, he began to raise his sword, "Why don't we kill them both at once?"  
  
"Why not, lets." with that, the other bandit also raised his sword.  
  
The two kids were so scared that they couldn't move. They began to cry out and scream for their parents or for anyone to help.  
  
The bandits only snickered at their cries for help and tensed up for the death blow to the two defenseless children in front of them. As they swung their swords, they were both shocked that both of the blades had been stopped by one, much larger sword.  
  
"What the hell!?" the skinny bandit yelled.  
  
"Who did that!?" the fatter one said.  
  
The blade was a large broad sword larger then any other they had seen before. It seemed to be larger then the two of them. It had come through the bushes behind the two boys and had been held by one hand. Nether on the bandits could get a good look at who was holding the sword and decided it would be best to get some ground for another attack.  
  
"Whoever you think you are, you just made a big mistake" the bandit on the right threatened. "You think you can take on two people?" he began to laugh at the thought as his buddy joined in.  
  
"If you are so tuff, then why don't you show yourself?" nether bandit knew who or what could have stopped them from killing the kids, but they were so cocky they didn't think it would a big problem to take on by themselves.  
  
A figure began to emerge from the bushes and stood in front of the two young children. The unknown hero stood about 6,2 and still held the large sword in his right hand. The sword was a broad type of blade. It had slits cut in it in a downward fashion and was nearly 6 feet long and was 6 inches wide. He was dressed in dark clothes. He had short yet spiky brown hair and had a black bandana around his forehead. He looked like he couldn't feel anything or didn't care about anything on his emotionless face. He hardly flinched at the remarks the bandits were making.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't talk? Or are you just scared?" The two bandits said everything they could think of and couldn't seem to make him talk or do anything. They were about to get really pissed off and charge the guy until he spoke.  
  
"Why do you kill so senselessly?" he said in a calm cool manner.   
  
"What?!" it was almost at the same time from both men. Who was this guy?  
  
"Why do take everything people have including their lives?" This was said in an almost cooler manner then before.   
  
Nether man could talk, they went from brave to dead scared in a matter of seconds. They had been freaked out by this guy. Who could be so calm like that?  
  
"I have been following your pack for some time and you all have had plenty of chances to stop what you are doing and go home. There is no hope for you and the only way you will learn is by death." he began to get a look of intent and rage on his face as he grabbed his sword with both hands.  
  
The two men had now started to shack in fear and had literally bumped each other over as they tried to run away. They turned around in horror to see this unknown man walking toward them in slow steps. The look of fear on their faces went to terror as they yelled out and the sword came down in one sweep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other bandits back in the village were still killing and looting and were really enjoying themselves. Another village taken with almost no effort at all.   
  
"You know, I almost wish we could see some real action when we do this." said one of the random bandits as he passed their leader. The leader was obviously a war veteran and had seen his fair share of fights in the past. He was still young though and hardly looked like the type of person to lead a bunch of people in a manner like this.  
  
"Don't worry, one of these days we will run into a good fight," he smirked "but it is not like anyone can beat…"he was cut off by a ear shattering scream. It was the kind that stuck in your soul when you heard it.  
  
The men stopped what they were doing and came to look. It had come from the forest. And everyone was walking over to see what had happen There was a lot of talking going on amongst the bandits and lots of theories seemed to form but no one really knew what was going on.  
  
At that time, a figure could be seen in the woods. Everyone got ready for a fight but put their weapons down when they saw it was one of their own. The man staggered out of the woods. It was the fatter one from before and looked like he was about to say something when he fell over on his face. His back had been cut wide open.  
  
Every bandit began to walk out with caution to investigate. Suddenly another figure came out of the woods. It was the man from before but they didn't know who he was or what he had done.  
  
"Who are you?" the young leader demanded. He was mad. One of his men had been slayed and he had to do something right now.  
  
"Are you the leader of this clan of murderous thieves?" the man shouted out and yet keeping his calm mood.  
  
"I am, and what of it? Did you slay my men?" the leader yelled back.  
  
"Yes." there was something about the way he said that made bandit uneasy. "Yes, I killed your men. And I will soon kill all of you for what you have done to these people."  
  
"Oh really? You are going to take on all of us by yourself?" he laughed at himself and his men joined in with him. "If that is the case, then we are all going to have to kill you. No one kills one of our own and gets away with it." With saying this he began to charge and his men followed close behind  
  
The unknown man simply drew his sword from behind his back, still with the blood of his last prey still on it. "You poor fools." he quietly said to himself as he too began to charge the large group of men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys wondered out of the woods and were horrified by what they saw. In a large plain of grass every bandit had been killed. There was only one person standing. It was the man from before and he was right in the middle of all the corpses. He had his sword hanging over his right shoulder and he began to walk off, not saying a word. Who is this guy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to bathe in the river." Kagome said, "No one better be peeping" she directs this remark to Miroku.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that, I would nev…"he was cut off by Sango.  
  
"We all know you would if you could, so don't even start." she said with her arms crossed and eyes closed sitting by Miroku.  
  
"Thanks Sango, and that goes for you too Inuyasha." Kagome said now looking up at Inuyasha who was, as normal, up in a tree.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont. Why would I anyway? It's not like your cut or anything." he said rather plainly not thinking about what he had said.  
  
Kagome didn't take very well to the comment and…… "SIT BOY!!" She yelled out and Inuyasha went flying head first into the ground.  
  
"He shoulda known that Kagome would do that. He knows better then to say things like that." Shippo said as he sighed and shook his head from side to side.   
  
"I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome said as she got up and started to walk off. She made it a point to step on Inuyasha while he was on the ground.  
  
"……Dam….You.." Inuyasha managed to say it before Kagome left and with all the dirt in his mouth.  
  
"SIT!!" and Again Inuyasha's face went into the dirt. Kagome then walked off with feeling of self satisfaction with what she just did. "That should teach him" she thought out loud to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome found a river a ways off and decided that this would by an good place to take a bath. "If only they had shampoo and hot water in these times." She said to herself with a sigh. She was about to undress herself and get into the water when she heard heard something in the bushes near by.  
  
"It must be Miroku." She thought to herself with a sigh. She had to teach him a lesson. She looked for the nearest rock. "This should work." She wanted to get the jump on him and, well, beat him senseless with a rock. That should do the trick and show him he shouldn't peep in people. The pervert.  
  
She crept up on where she heard the noise and got down to be ready to pounce. "1..2..3" thinking this to herself she jumped into the bushes and yelled out singing the rock down only to realize to late it wasn't Miroku. But some guy just resting up against a tree. She was lucky she didn't hit him.   
  
The young man opened his eyes. He had been resting up against a tree and hadn't noticed the girl nearby until she tried to attack him.   
  
"I am soo sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kagome apologized to him. She began to look him over and noticed he had blood on him and a sword that also had blood on it laying up against a tree. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's not mine. Who are you?" he wasn't concerned about what she said about the blood, he was more worried of who she was.  
  
"Well umm, my name is Kagome. Ummm, what's your?" she was a bit uneasy about the blood but didn't want to be rude. At least not any more then she had been already.  
  
"My name is Fukushu." he said calmly.  
  
"Well Fukushu, are you sure your alright, you have a lot of blood on you. What did you do?" She couldn't help it anymore. She just had to know.  
  
"If you must know, I slayed a pack of bandits earlier." he said in response. He was rather open about this. He didn't care if she knew.  
  
"Why'd you do that." Now Kagome was even more curious.  
  
"I had to stop them. They had been robbing and killing for weeks. I had been on their trail and finally caught up to them and killed every last one of them." he was still talking in a calm cool voice. It was almost eerie how he talked about it.   
  
"How many were there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Maybe 80 of them. Some even begged for their lives at the last second. But I wouldn't show any mercy for them. They didn't deserve it. They could of stopped what they were doing long ago. I had to kill them to teach them a lesson." he didn't show any emotion when he said this.  
  
Kagome was not liking where this was going and wanted to change the subject. "So umm, where…where did you get your sword?" she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind after glancing at his sword.  
  
Fukushu looked over at his blade that was laying next to him. "This thing, I had it foraged from the remains of a dragon that I slayed during my training." he didn't see any reason not to tell her. It didn't really matter to him.  
  
"What kind of training?" Kagome would much rather talk about some kind of "training" then what he was talking about before.  
  
Fukushu let out a deep sigh. "My training for revenge."  
  
Kagome didn't really expect that but she had to ask, "Revenge for what?"  
  
Fukushu looked up at the sky and began to think back. "So I can kill the man who killed my family and friends so long ago."  
  
"What do you mean." Kagome was trying not to intrude but it seemed like he was open about it.  
  
"About 15 years ago, my town was attacked by one man and everyone was killed. By all rights I should be dead as well but that is besides the point." it didn't hurt him as much to think back on it now. But it was still tuff to think about "The day before was so normal and happy. I was only three back then and I didn't have a care in the world. Playing, laughing, you know. The things kids do." Fukushu said looking over at Kagome. "Then, that night I woke up to some loud noises. I didn't really know what they were so I walked out side to see most of the town on fire. I ran across the street to see if my friends were alright. They had been killed. I ran away as fast as I could to find my parents." Fukushu paused for a second and then continued on. "I Found them both together, my dads throat had been slit and my mother had been gutted." he stopped for a second time and looked Kagome straight in the eyes, "When you see something like that, it burns in your mind and wont go away no matter how hard to try to forget."  
  
Kagome was listening very closely and couldn't even responded. She wanted to know what happened to him.  
  
"Then, I heard anther noise in the woods nearby, I ran over to see what it was. I saw a figure, I couldn't really make him out, but I do remember one thing about him. He had white hair."  
  
For some reason, when Fukushu said this, Kagome thought of Inuyasha. "No, it couldn't be, Inuyasha was sealed to the tree then, it couldn't have been him." Kagome thought.   
  
"I can't remember if it was long or short or whatever, just white. That's all I remember about him."  
  
With this Kagome had a bit of relief. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha but who?  
  
"I blacked out soon after that. I guess some renegades found me the next mourning. Apparently I had a large cut down my back. Seeing how I was still alive they took my in and cared for me until I got better and recovered from my wounds. I actually didn't wake up for a week. Took a few months to be back to full health. Seeing as how I had no where to go, they took me under their wing." he said with a little grin." They began to train me in their ways of fighting and combat. After about 2 years," he paused again thinking of his foster parents. "They all of the sudden changed and began telling me that I needed to get strong enough to be able to take revenge. Although I never told them I was training for it, it must of been obvious that's what I was doing. Soon after that I slayed a great dragon demon that lived in our mountains. I considered this a big victory but my kinsmen took the remains and had them foraged into a sword." he stopped and gestured to the blade next to him. "They told me the its name was the Buranko. They kept on trying to get me train on it and eventually mastered the blade. I finished my training about two months ago and I set off to find the man who destroyed my village. That is my life now."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. But she still couldn't say anything to him.  
  
"You want to know the funny part?" Fukushu said with a with a little laugh. "The thing I want the most is to be a kid again and not have to worry about anything. To not have a care in the world and to have fun. Silly isn't?"  
  
Kagome thought she was going to burst out crying. That was so sad. "No, it's not silly at all. That's what I would want in you situation." She saw it was getting late. And she thought she had gone a little to far with the personal info. "Well, I've got to be going. It was nice meeting you. I hope I see you again." She got up and began to leave. She half expected him to say something but Fukusshu remained quiet and just stared up at the sky. "Man, what a case. I'd hate to be in that guys shoes." She felt sorry for him. She did think she got a lot out of him, maybe a bit to much for just meeting someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think thats a good place to leave off for now.  
  
Plez tell me what you think of this fic and review it plez. 


End file.
